civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Lcev
Great invention, Russ, thank you! However, when converting old "generic" links I'll probably still use the simple addition of " (C-evo)|". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:48, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Credit really does not belong with me, but rather with the creator of the original versions of this (Becer maybe?). I've just been copying his nice template format for use in various games that lack it. Your C-evo articles are making me maybe want to try it out... Russ3Z (talk) 22:53, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, now that I've used it a few times and looked at the code, I see that it takes more typing than the plain piped link version (and there's no comparison when amending an existing link by just adding " (C-evo)|") - versus Whatever (C-evo). Let's shorten it to "Lcevo".. And you may want to suggest similar shortenings for similar templates. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:40, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Not sure if that's a fair comparison, really, since when do we ever just type out Whatever (C-evo) without the pipe? In normal use, is 19 characters, vs Thing which is 23 characters. Or am I missing something? ::::I don't type it without the pipe (as you have just done). But we don't need to repeat the Whatever or Thing because the software does that as soon as I publish. Thing (C-evo) is 18 characters. Maybe you didn't know that pipe trick? The template as it is now requires one more character than my pipe version (and has twice as many shifted characters). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 20:56, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ahh, I did Not know the pipe trick, after all this time. Very interesting! Russ3Z (talk) 21:42, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I could see some value in shortening the syntax, however. For this and others I've created, I simply defaulted to using the same format that Becer's existing templates used to aid familiarity. Is there the same desire to shorten others, such as "Link4" and such? Russ3Z (talk) 12:12, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::If the others are as short as that, they are already shortened - not having the full game abbreviation. I think I'd go for "Lcev" for this one. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 20:56, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Allow me to jump in to the discussion... The link templates are especially useful with , which is used on many templates to render a list of items with some formatting -- such as as a link. I'm don't think they have much advantage over the conventional links when used elsewhere. That is to say I think I use them occasionally but I think I'm usually using the old school links. And I certainly don't see any value in converting all links to one formatting or the other. So in my opinion everyone can use which ever version they prefer. —ZeroOne (talk) 21:17, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Now that I have learned of the pipe trick, I can agree that these don't have much advantage in this case, and indeed my own usage of them has as a result probably not been that for which they were originally intended. Learn something new every day! Russ3Z (talk) 21:42, August 4, 2017 (UTC)